Life on Earth and McKinley High Chapter Seven
by Quiteshy
Summary: Santana and Brittany agree to a sleepover at the Miller home. Santana receives a new hairstyle from Grace and later confronts Glenda about her interest in Brittany. This chapter is told from Santana's perspective.


Chapter 7

It has been an interesting week. Brittany loved Glenda's hairstyle and wanted a similar look for me. We found out that Grace was her stylist which surprised me. Glenda told us that Grace was willing to give me a makeover this Saturday on the condition that Brittany and I were willing to stay for dinner and a sleepover. We gladly accepted the invitation. Glenda told us her surname was Miller when she gave us directions to her home. Until then the Miller family were only known on a first name basis.

I knew very little about the Millers. I had noticed that they were respectful to everyone and were popular with the other students. I like Barbara. She is friendly and is very talented. Barbara and Quinn, now known at school as "BarbieQ", have formed a friendship. Quinn is much happier since she met Barbara. I am not surprised. Barbara is one hot blonde.

I like Grace. She is hot like Barbara and has a no nonsense personality. There was one time I didn't like the way Grace was singing to Brittany and confronted her after class. She just glared at me like she was planning a quick kill. I have never been put in my place like that before. She was hot and scary at the same time. We are looking forward to Saturday.

I don't like Brittany's fascination with Glenda. I wish she would pay the same attention to me. It is difficult to be angry with Glenda. I wanted to warn her to stay away from Brittany though couldn't. I was stopped in my tracks when I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. It felt like I was looking into a swimming pool from a high diving platform. I thought I'd drown unless I looked away. Yes, Glenda has her charms and is different from her older sisters.

Alice is like a fierce supermodel. She overheard a comment I made about her in Glee club the other day and wasn't happy. I feared she would've ripped my throat out if Grace hadn't intervened. It figures they are sisters. I will have to be careful about what I say around these girls.

John is very difficult to get to know. He is always accompanied by one or more of his sisters. It is like a security detail at school. When he moves they move. He is very quiet like his twin sister, Glenda. I know the girls at school like him. They would like to talk to him though can't get past Alice. John seems very calm about Alice's over protective nature. It is as if her behaviour is expected. I will be asking questions this Saturday.

I met up with Brittany before proceeding to the Miller home. I didn't sleep well last night. I had injured my neck and back at Cheerios practice and my muscles were still sore. When we arrived at the Miller home we were greeted by Alice at the front door. We were asked to leave our bags on the floor. Grace appeared from nowhere and escorted me to her salon.

Grace does indeed have a salon. She has everything anyone would need to do a makeover. I looked over my shoulder for Brittany who wasn't there.

"Don't worry about Brittany, Glenda is entertaining her," said Grace.

"I am not sure I like that idea," I grumbled.

"Yes, I know you don't. I'd watch Glenda if I was you!" teased Grace.

Grace stared at me and sensed I was uncomfortable.

"You have a spasm in your neck and back. Would you like a massage?"

Grace didn't wait for an answer. She placed her hands on my back and neck and explained that the burning sensation I would feel would quickly pass. Grace was right. My muscles did burn at first though quickly cooled. My pain was gone. Grace asked me to be seated, presented an open unlabelled bottled, and asked me to sniff its contents.

"Oh, that is different! Brittany will love it!" I exclaimed.

"I don't normally add perfume to my hair products. I did this time to ensure a unique look" said Grace.

"Don't you buy any of your beauty products?" I asked.

"No, I prefer to make my own. You've seen Glenda's hair. There is no way I could get that look from a shop bought product," said Grace.

"Grace, I need to know something. What is the deal with Alice and John?"

"Alice and John are very close. That's all I can tell you," said Grace.

"Why does Alice have to sit on John's lap? Don't you think it's strange?" I enquired.

"No, because we are a close family," said Grace.

I thought about Grace's response. I have heard of close families though not that close.

Grace looked concerned and stopped my questioning.

"Santana, it is not in your best interests to antagonise Alice. I might not be around to protect you next time"

Grace glared at me and meant business. I knew she was right and changed the subject.

"John is very quiet. Is he interested in anyone at school?"

"Yes, he is interested some of the girls in Glee club," smiled Grace.

"Which girls, can you give me names?" I enquired.

"No, I have been sworn to secrecy," said Grace.

Grace had finished applying my makeup and was ready to style my hair. I wanted to see how I looked though Grace wouldn't let me.

"You have to wait until I'm finished. Don't worry, you will look Santanaliscious!" promised Grace.

Grace reclined my chair and asked me to relax. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke to Grace massaging my shoulder.

"I've finished your makeover and had time to give you a manicure. You must have been tired, you were asleep for two hours," said Grace.

Two hours? I was so embarrassed. I didn't get much sleep last night so I shouldn't be surprised. Grace led me to a full length mirror so I could see my new look. My hair looked amazing. It was still dark though very shiny. It also felt much lighter. The perfume complimented my hair perfectly.

Grace watched me admiring myself in the mirror.

"So, what do you think? I even waterproofed your hair so the shine wouldn't fade" smiled Grace.

"Grace, thank you so much. I hope Brittany likes my new look."

"Let's find out. Brittany is downstairs."

Brittany had been asked to keep her eyes closed before I walked down the stairs. Glenda led Brittany to me. They stopped just before me and Glenda placed Brittany's hands in mine.

"Here are the keys!" said Glenda excitedly.

Brittany opened her eyes and started to touch my hair. She really loved the perfume.

"Your hair smells like evil chocolate. The kind of chocolate you can't stop eating!"

I held Brittany in my arms as she continued to examine my hair. I had never seen her so happy and started to cry. Grace came over to me and gently rubbed my back. She whispered that dinner was ready and that John and Alice were waiting for us.

There was so much food I couldn't believe it! There was steak, chicken, seafood and salad. John saw the look on my face and explained that his sisters had big appetites. Brittany and I were encouraged to eat as much or as little as we liked. We chose the seafood and salad which were delicious. Dessert consisted of ice cream and chocolate cake. Brittany and I were full from dinner though found room for a slice of cake. Once dinner was over we went into the lounge room to chat.

Brittany and I were seated opposite Glenda and Grace. John was seated in his favourite chair. Alice decided to sit on John's lap. I didn't say anything though the expression on my face gave me away.

"Don't worry Santana, I'm quite comfortable," said Alice sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. You get plenty of practice."

"Have you ever sat on Brittany's lap?" enquired Alice.

"No, I prefer to sit on a chair, like normal people."

John rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"Brittany, do you like Santana's new look?"

"Yes, it's amazing. I would like my hair styled too!"

"Do you want the same fragrance?" enquired Grace.

"No, I want Santana to choose something she loves."

I smiled at Brittany and held her hand. The Miller sisters gave John a concerned look.

"John, are you okay?" enquired Grace.

"No, I don't feel well. I think I'll have an early night, goodnight everyone."

Alice arose from John's lap and quickly followed him upstairs. Glenda caught me watching them go upstairs and offered an explanation.

"Alice has decided to go to bed early too. They are sharing a bedroom tonight and she didn't want to disturb him later this evening."

Brittany was feeling tired and so was I. Grace showed us to our room before going to bed. Glenda opted to stay in the lounge room and catch up on her reading.

Brittany quickly went to sleep. I wish I could too. I was unsettled about Brittany's fascination with Glenda and was wondering what they got up to today. I noticed the lounge room light was still on and went downstairs to talk to Glenda. Glenda must have heard me coming and had put her book down.

"Did you know that Brittany is fascinated in you?"

"Yes, I know she is attracted to me. She is a sweet girl and a wonderful friend," replied Glenda.

"I don't want you to encourage her."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Brittany is worried about you and likes to talk to me."

"Why, what is she worried about?"

"She wants to take your relationship to the next level though is not sure that you love her."

Now I was worried. I thought Brittany and I were okay.

"I do love Brittany. I just need to keeps my affairs private."

"Yes, we understand. You need your private space. We wish to offer our home as a safe haven for you and Brittany. You are always welcome here."

Glenda's offer was welcomed. We liked it here. I liked spending time with Grace too. Glenda shot me a sinister smile.

"Santana, do you know what this weekend was all about?

"Yes, it was about my makeover."

"Yes, the makeover, dinner and sleepover were part of it. However, the main reason was for John and me to talk to Brittany alone."

Glenda's mood had changed. She meant business and appeared to be stalking me.

"John was worried about your relationship. We all were. John insisted that Brittany accompany you this weekend so we could get to know her better. The makeover Grace gave you was a bonus."

"No, I don't think John has any interest in Brittany and me"

"You are mistaken. John is very interested in your relationship with Brittany,"

Glenda arose from her chair and sat next to me.

"Santana, John is very quiet. He doesn't say much though is a romantic at heart. He was upset when heard that Brittany doubted your relationship."

"Are you positive that John feels that way about Brittany and me?

"Yes, I'm positive. I always know how he feels. I am his twin sister after all."

To be continued…..


End file.
